carciphonafandomcom-20200215-history
Meron Lantgres
Meron Lantgres is an Enfelid beast-human who currently serves Kronzel as its Minister. She previously studied freeform magic under the guidance of Veloce Visrin after Vocruen took her in when she left home. Appearance Meron is a beast-human with long wavy blonde hair and heterochromic eyes, where her right eye is green and the left one blue. As an Enfelid, Meron features a horn on her forehead, cat ears and a bushy tail. However, over the years of her stay in Kronzel, her tail is concealed under garments of clothing. As Minister of Kronzel, she wears a red sleeveless turtleneck and separate sleeves of the same style. She dons a dark blue headscarf and white boho-styled pants, where she ties a long dark blue scarf around her hips. She also bears an imperial crest around her neck as badge of her authority and stature. Personality As the current Minister and General of Kronzel, she puts up a strict and indifferent persona in public. Though in her venture to seek out and follow Veloce, it is revealed that Meron is more vulnerable than she seems. Meron is generally kind and considerate to people she befriends. Actively going out of her way to protect the people she cares about, even at the cost of her life when it especially concerns Veloce or her family. Despite her sincerity, her efforts to help isn't always appreciated due to past misdeeds. As a child, Meron loved magic that she left her tribe without a word so she could study freeform magic, believing that something natural to anyone should not be restricted by rules and, instead, be given opportunities to grow. Because of this, she runs away from home to avoid causing trouble with her family and tribe. During her years as Veloce's pupil, and later as minister, Meron appears to be easily overwhelmed by her fears and insecurities but is not short of bearing them when needed. Most of her insecurities seem to root from the idea of being more of a burden than of help, especially in Veloce's case. Though once Meron overcomes her self-doubts, she will not hesitate to take initiative. History Meron used to live in the forests close to Arenscura, a territory that the Requis tribe previously occupied. Daughter to the tribe's chieftain and his wife, Meron was raised to uphold her tribe's tradition by devoting herself to their Book of Elements and patron goddess, Hiraeth. Though as she grew older, she finally accepts that she cannot preserve her tribe's tradition by limiting her use of magic as instructed by the Book of Elements. Before leaving, she visits the Book and apologizes, and asks that her family and tribe be protected. Later on, Vocruen chances on her and invites her to live with him and his master, Veloce. She takes up the offer of kindness and looks forward to her lessons with Veloce. Due to Vocruen's frequent and long travels, she spends most of her time with Veloce and tends to her. A few years after, she is appointed as the new minister of Kronzel for showing exceptional skill. She expresses her sincerest gratitude to both Veloce and Vocruen for their kindness, and wishes to pay them back in any way she can. From then on, she moves to the palace and resides there. Powers & Abilities As a beast-human, elemental magic is her birthright. Though even in comparison to other beast-humans, Meron has shown more prowess with her use of magic. Veloce even notes that Meron is a natural with magic, and, in a debate with Weirin, claims that Meron can take on Arenscura's general and defeat him. Meron is skilled with several elements, though her control of water and ice is slightly poor due to her phobia. Veloce's words prove true when she takes down Arenscura's battalion of Encanid soldiers and its general. Aside from magic, she is also practiced with combative swordsmanship. When she wants to avoid combat, she tends to use drowse fumes (she used sleep pollens as a child). Relationships Veloce Visrin When Meron was younger, after she left her home it was through Veloce's guidance that she was able to further her study on freeform magic and eventually master it. In her years of training, Veloce was supportive of her, always lifting Meron's esteem when she doubted herself. After she is made Kronzel's Minister, Meron expresses her deep gratitude for what Veloce and Vocruen did for her. Though later, after Vocruen was exiled, Meron's relationship with Veloce immediately deteriorates. Meron harbors a tremendous amount of guilt for separating her from Vocruen, in spite of the fact that it had been an accident. Because of this, she is determined to bring her back to Vocruen's side at any cost. Despite Veloce's ill treatment of her, Meron still highly respects Veloce and regards her with great admiration. She consistently holds Veloce in a positive light whenever she talks about her, praising her and defending her when needed. She is genuinely loyal to Veloce, willing to do anything to please her and make her happy, even to the extent of giving up her life should Veloce wish it. Vocruen Meron has openly expressed her gratitude to Vocruen for taking her in and giving her the opportunity to study under Veloce. Because of this, she makes it her duty to help him in any way she can, that most of which seems to be tending to Veloce's needs. After she leaves the household to work as a minister, she wishes to pay them back in kind for their generosity. Four years from then, Meron leaves Kronzel to aid Veloce in her mission to find Vocruen. King of Kronzel For over four years, Meron has served as minister to the King of Kronzel. Their relationship isn't strictly limited to a superior-subordinate relationship as they seem to get along well. Meron appears to be comfortable enough around him that she once talked to him about her time spent in the Visrin household. Meron is highly loyal to the king, taking her role as minister seriously. Though, she later confesses in a letter that her "true loyalty lies with those who were family to her when she left her own" after leaving Kronzel. Blackbird Meron has openly expressed her dislike towards Blackbird, reason being that Blackbird has caused Veloce too much trouble. Iriel As both Enfelids and of the same tribe, Meron and Iriel easily get along with each other. After learning that Iriel did not receive formal lessons from the Book of Elements due to the long-standing conflict between their tribe and an Encanid tribe, she takes up the role to mentor him even for a short while. Weirin Lin and Keritzel Edeus Meron is on friendly terms with both of the young aristocrats. Though not much conversation has passed between them, Meron finds comfort in the two when her mood dampens. Chief Kasga and Meron's Mother Meron loves both her parents. But because of her father's rule as their tribe's chieftain, she pushes herself to uphold the laws of the tribe to avoid the possibility of her family clashing with the rest of the tribe. As a child, she was close with her mother as Kasga frequently worked. Quotes *(To Veloce Visrin) "Miss Visrin? Are you alright?" Carciphona. Volume 2: p 47. *(To Blackbird) "If we're pointing fingers, then you bear even greater responsibility for her current state of health." Carciphona. Volume 2: p 64. *(To Veloce Visrin and Vocruen) "I wanted to come by and thank you for your guidance, and... Although I can't do much, I will try my very best to repay your charity!" Carciphona. Volume 2: p 97. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Enfelid